


dorothea

by chickenstell



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossdressing, Drama, Eventual Smut, Homophobic Language, Hoonsuk, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, sukhoon, why did I tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstell/pseuds/chickenstell
Summary: It was really easy for Choi Hyunsuk to conceal his own metamorphosis before. Although he got used to changing his mien from a stunning gentlemen to a dazzling damsel, he‘s still doing things with gingerly care in order for him to not get known by the public.Not until someone laid his eyes on him— way too fascinated by the ravishing visuals he‘s exhibiting. That‘s where thechaosflame started to ignite.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo~ shamless plug. You can check me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chickenstell) anytime. See ‘ya there!

Everyone has their own **_secrets_** — may it be from the cleanest up to the dirtiest ones. It‘s already in the nature of a human being. 

Some secrets eventually divulge as the times goes by; some remain hidden until one‘s already lying in sepulchre.

Just like Choi Hyunsuk, a guy who may look unadorned on the outside but holds hundreds of secrets which he might consider being hidden until his last breath.

A clandestine form of his will eventually unfold as he smoothly discards the manliest form he is. The vestiary is ready and the once _hombre_ will turn into a _damsel_ that saunters slowly while staring at the mirror in front of him. 

He looks so different. He‘s not the same anymore. The _**details**_ on his body are already evident— from the neck slightly covered with dazzling chokers, down to his prominent collarbones with the butterfly and daisy tattoo on the left side of his shoulders that’s visible from his off-shouldered checkered polo, down below to the thickness of his thighs that is barely covered by a short black skirt that is paired with chain accessories on it.

His manly hair is already covered with a long haired wig that is crafted carefully by someone he trusted most. He forgot to change his current color but damn— this mossy green hair suits to him very well.

This is the only way to be himself. Fuck the society‘s standards. _This is the real him_.

It may look inappropriate to others, but who cares anyway if that's what he wants. One‘s not living to please others.

_If others may realize what‘s hidden on this figure, they will surely freak out._

> _“I don‘t fucking care to this shitty standards made by those people who tend to boast their so-called superiority. This is how I live and this is the real version of myself.”_

Who cares anyway? He doesn‘t look like he was before.

For a while, he scratched the fact that he‘s _**Choi Hyunsuk.**_ He disregarded everything for a while and let him enjoy this time,

This time that he‘ll be _**Dorothea**_.


	2. Meetings with the unforeseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being too busy, Hyunsuk needs to unwind for a while. Little did he know, unwinding also means meeting someone unexpectedly.
> 
> and things don‘t seem to end fine when something happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference of the dress and tattoo, check this [link](https://twitter.com/chickenstell/status/1354004830562312193?s=19) out~
> 
> anyway, enjoy reading!

_**Exhausted.**_ That would be one of the best words to describe Hyunsuk‘s state right now.

It’s been two months since their company received a lot of request and potential investors that constantly discourses about their new series of application. They have a pretty much impressive sales since last week because of the concept he suggested. This brought him to unexpected meetings and convention which made him bemused, slightly forgetting his own leisure and problems as well,

and now, quite a tiring day for him as he goes back to what normal life offers to him— _working and dealing with people who tend to put their noses to other people‘s lives as if it will make them alive and kicking_.

Hyunsuk just wanted to be _herself_ once again.

He wants to escape this reality once again and forget what everything bothers him, but he can‘t.

He even openly grimaced at the thought of being with the monsters once again, which his best friend, Yoon Jaehyuk noticed. He couldn‘t hide his real sentiment whenever the younger‘s with him.

Just this time, huge black bags under his eyes are really visible which Jaehyuk assumed to be connected to his preoccupied state.

The younger heaved a deep sigh and leaned much closer to him and whispered, “Hyung, you look like you‘re not enjoying things. Are you okay?”

Hyunsuk can‘t hide anymore. He‘s actually tired and restless. He couldn‘t think straight due to the things that constantly bothers him. It‘s giving him so much headache that vexes him until now. 

"How to act fine? Gosh!” he whined, making the younger chuckle and softly pats his back.

_How can he act like he wants to be here when the fact is that he wants the total opposite?_

“Okay. Just don‘t worry about me, Jae, I‘ll try my best to look fine.” he continued, still feeling jaded even if their work started like 10 minutes ago.

Exhausted by the intoxicating atmosphere, Hyunsuk decided to continue his work. He doesn‘t want to spend too much time overthinking and just do what he have to.

Everything seems to be fine not until he overheard something that makes his ears burn.

_“I thought you‘ll be wearing your favorite skirt today?”_

_“I rode a bus when I was on my way to work but that stupid boy acting like a girl spilled some coffee on my skirt.”_

_“Oh gosh! What did that shithead do after that?”_

_“That stupid said his cheesy apologies but of course I wanted him to pay for my skirt. He‘s so stupid and the way he dress is disgusting! Imagine wearing a skirt? It doesn‘t look appropriate at all! I mean he‘s a guy why would he wear that?”_

_“Men should wear what is appropriate to them. These hags are really annoying as hell.”_

“Can you stop saying stupid? Oh my gosh! You can‘t even do simple task here so stop complaining and do your work!”

Silence emerged. All of their office mates are now looking at Hyunsuk — including the two women who were gossiping a while ago.

A smirk creep onto his face as he finally plays the role of an ingénue once again. This is the stage play role he wants to act after all.

_It‘s time to show who the real bitch is_.

“Oh! Sorry, I was on the phone. Was my voice too loud?” he asked innocently.

Jaehyuk chuckled at the sight. He knows how will the elder react. This is what makes Hyunsuk special — his ability to play different roles without trying hard. It makes his friend go thinking what could be the other things he can‘t do. 

Of course, Jaehyuk knows his friend‘s deepest secrets. It somehow made their bond even stronger. In fact, he‘s with him when he wants to buy new set of clothes.

“Calm down. You’re making me laugh.” he said, keeping his soft laugh under his smile.

“I just can‘t stand them being so petty over that shit and gosh! That crossdresser might be prettier than her.” Hyunsuk retorted quickly.

He really wants to unwind, like for real. After going back to his normal work hours, he has been like this, being short-tempered over small things. 

He almost forget that it‘s been a week after he and his Japanese boyfriend, Kanemoto Yoshinori broke up. He's frustrated to what happened after their breakup because for all he know, he should‘ve felt nothing but happiness because he can have his freedom again but no, he became more anxious and scared—

_Scared for a fact that he might forget how it feels to be truly loved by someone._

He always thought that their relationship would have come to an end although Yoshinori is one of his strongest pillars and a shoulder to cry on. Of course, Hyunsuk will never forget that he became a part of his life even if he always dump and care less about him. It‘s not about just pain and regrets after all.

No matter how hard he tries to think positive or think things that Yoshinori may do after their nonsense conversation and such, those things will only appear in his imagination. It‘s purely bullshit and he just can‘t accept that fact.

Now, he doesn‘t know how to stand on his own because of him being so overly dependent to the Japanese. Pretending to like everything that is happening makes him regret things.

**_Pretending slowly kills people in any way possible._ **That‘s what Hyunsuk always say.

“I need to vent this out.” he thought.

“Jae, are you busy tonight?” he asked Jaehyuk and the younger immediately look at his schedule and quickly shook his head, "Well then, come with me later. Let's drink tonight."

“If it‘s your treat, then I‘ll go.”

“Fine, but let me wear it, okay?”

“Sure! I‘ll invite Asahi. I don‘t want to look like a lesbian when I‘m with you.” he joked which earned a deadly glare from the elder.

Jaehyuk knows him pretty well. He knows Hyunsuk will probably be one of the center of attention when he finally got to unleash himself being the gorgeous damsel. That‘s why he will bring his Japanese boyfriend to save him from this.

“Let's see what will he wear later. I'm so excited!” he giggled as he continued doing his work.

As for Hyunsuk, after inviting Jaehyuk for a drink tonight, the time passes so slow as if he's world’s slowest person doing things slowly as possible just because he doesn't want to rush.

He never thought he could be this time-managed, looking at his clock simultaneously. Every seconds, minutes and hours mean so much to him like he wants to cherish every second passes. Who wouldn't cherish their moments after some toxic relationship? At least, he can freely wear or do anything he wants.

“Mr. Choi? I need to talk to you.” the CEO, Mr. Constancio said to Hyunsuk as he entered their office. “I need to clarify some things to you.”

“Copy that, Sir.” he responded as he continue arranging his things. 

It'll be an hour before he could time-out on his 10-hour work today so he arranged it already so it won't be a hassle for him.

“Are you going home already, hyung?” Jaehyuk asked when he turn his back to Hyunsuk.

“Mr. Constancio needs to talk to me for something I don't know and I know it'll be an hour to take.” he jokingly answered. "but kidding aside, I'll be waiting for you in the same bar or else I'll send your drunk photos to Asahi."

“Fine, fine! Go away already. Mr. Constancio must be waiting.” the younger responded before diving into his paperwork again.

Hyunsuk went outside and heads to the Web Developing Department’s floor, particularly the seventh floor.

While he's walking to this wide hallway, he suddenly thought of his ex-boyfriend.

He wants to know how his ex-boyfriend is doing— if he already eat, is he all right or something related about him. It made him feel anxious because of his overthinking that Yoshinori may be doing something that can cause harm to him.

but that doesn‘t remove the fact that Yoshinori almost killed the old version of him. Just by the thought of not wanting him to wear what he wanted before is making him upchuck in disgust.

”Suk, calm yourself down for a bit. You'll be fine, okay?” he whispered to himself before proceeding to the elevator. He's about to press the seventh floor button when he realized that it is already pressed by someone.

He look behind as slowly as possible to avoid the raging gaucheness in case someone is really there. There he found a man behind him with a camera in his left hand while the other hand is holding a black leather bag. 

Based on his observation, the man wears a denim jacket and underneath this is a plain white shirt paired with some black jeans and sneakers. He looked closely at the facial structure of this man— dark brown eyes that look so angelic and alluring to stare at, a fine nose with a visible nose line and a mole on his right cheekbone that makes him more attractive.

Damn... _is there any other guy that radiates an ethereal beauty like him?_

“Is something wrong, Mister?” Hyunsuk became conscious when the man spoke. “You seem to be looking at me for a while.”

"O-Oh! I'm sorry about that. I was too preoccupied." he shyly responded. _Damn you, Hyunsuk. Why are you embarassing yourself?_

“It's okay. You actually look tensed so I have to break your daydreaming.” the man firmly answered, “Are you all right?”

“I‘m fine. T-Thank you.”

Once the doors of the elevator have been opened, Hyunsuk immediately bowed and went out of the elevator and took a last glance on the man before the doors could meet again. Although he went here in the fith floor, maybe it‘s a good decision because it will create more akwardness if he decided to stay. He took the stairs since it‘s only two floors above.

_This made him more distressed._

“Mr. Constancio?” he said before knocking. Once Mr. Constancio responded him to come in, he quickly twisted the doorknob and went inside the room.

“Hyunsuk, please sit down.” Mr. Constancio said which he did. “I know this must be new for you since I called only you and not your team, right?”

“Yes, Sir. Actually, I thought that this conversation will be too personal that's why it's only me whom you've called.” Hyunsuk answered.

“Well actually, I just want to congratulate you for the success of your team's project. All of your hardworks are paid off.” he complimented which made Hyunsuk smile.

“Thank you, Sir.” he shyly responded while smiling. “I know that we can do better soon and we will be giving you more proposals so that you can actually see the whole department's effort.”

“Very well. This is also the reason why I called you. I‘m giving you a solo project.” Mr. Constancio explained as he handed the envelope to him. “The information for your solo project is already inside. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me.”

Hyunsuk scans the papers inside the envelope. He nods after realizing that it is a website project for a professional photographer. This is one of the projects he‘s dreaming to have and this will be a great opportunity for him to learn more about photography.

“Okay, Sir. I will read the whole project later when I get home. But one last question.” Hyunsuk stopped before taking a one last glance to the title of the project,

“Who is this professional photographer I am working with?”

“It's **_Mr. Park_ **from Indigone Photography. You‘ll be able to meet him when he already cleared his schedule.” Mr. Constancio answered.

“Thank you so much, Sir. I‘ll work hard for this.” he said while smiling. “Is that all, Sir?”

“Yes, it is. You may go.” Mr. Constancio answered as Hyunsuk bowed and went outside the room.

Ideas are already clouding up on his mind,l and he can‘t keep up already. His thoughts are kind of messy.

_He really needs to rest and drink for a while._

“Ah! Gosh! I should probably think about this after drinking.” Hyunsuk said to himself as he started the engine of his 1-year old all-terrain expedition car.

30 minutes passed after arriving the condominium, he soaked himself in the bathtub and try to brainstorm ideas for their client‘s website. ‘Though it seems pretty much harder than he thought, he still manage to gather some ideas for this project. He couldn‘t even believe that soaking in the bath with bubbles makes him comfortable to get some ideas in his mind. With the help of some lo-fi music, it feels more relaxing.

When the music is already finished, he quickly took a deep breath before rinsing and drying himself up. Then here‘s the crucial part.

He walks inside his walk-in closet, revealing his clothings neatly arranged by color. The left side is filled with dark clothings that he always wear for work. His eyes went to check the right side which is special side for him.

_This is where his real self lies._

His eyes captured the white off-shouldered blouse that he didn‘t wear for quite a long time. A smile creep on his face. This will be the perfect outfit for tonight.

Revealing his porcelain-toned skin, he couldn‘t help but to smile when he sights his _**daisy**_ tattoo which means new beginning that's placed near his right shoulder blade. 

_A new beginning for him, indeed._

Now that he‘s done with his dress, he exits the closet for him to start working on his face and hair. It’s easy for him since he just want to wear a minimal yet elegant makeup and his newly dyed wig is already at the side.

“Damn, you‘re fucking pretty.” he smiled.

_He’s ready to forget the reality and be happy for a while._

_Scratch that he‘s Hyunsuk for now_.

After a while, he managed to get to the bar for approximately 15 minutes since it's pretty much 3 kilometers away from the condominium building. He immediately sees Jaehyuk talking to his Japanese boyfriend in front of the bar.

“Jaehyuk-ah!” he called out once he went out of his car.

Jaehyuk and Asahi couldn‘t help but to smile. It‘s really **_her_**.

“Damn, hyung. You look so good!” Asahi exclaimed. “I mean, _Thea noona_.”

“I thought you wouldn‘t come and you‘d betrayed me.” Jaehyuk said as Hyunsuk came closer.

The loud music from the outside became louder when they came inside. They went to the counter to order some light beer but Hyunsuk refused and bought a Jack Daniel's. He want it that hard enough.

“Another JD I see. Calm down for a bit. You‘re wearing your feminine clothes, noona.” Asahi said and Hyunsuk offered him some which he quickly refuse to take. “No, thanks, noona. I have a morning schedule for my work tomorrow. Can‘t be late.”

Hyunsuk drinks the whiskey in the shot glass while the others sip their light vodkas and wines. Jack Daniel‘s is one of his favorite whiskey brand due to the fact he's quite a bit heavy drinker.

but he can‘t drink much right now because for goodness‘ sake! He‘s **_Dorothea_** for now. He doesn‘t want to look like a woman drinking like a man right now.

“Why did you call me out here, hyung? I mean you‘re not pretty initiative when it comes to drinking unless you have a problem, though.” Jaehyuk asked out of no where.

“I can't focus for long since the day that we broke up. I thought I‘d be happier or something but instead, the opposite happened.” he answered as he heaved a deep sigh. “I don't know but I feel like a part of me has been removed completely.”

“Hyung, it's normal to feel empty after the breakup. It's not always being happy after freeing yourself from a toxic relationship. Gosh! I almost killed him when you told me he dumped you because you‘re not a girl.” Jaehyuk retorted as he taps Hyunsuk‘s shoulder. “but you know sometimes, you need to heal yourself first.”

“How do I know that I'm already healed?” he asked with no hint of sarcasms and such.

When Jaehyuk tries to comfort and say some things to him, he tries to divert the topic to a funny one for him to take out the seriousness but this time, it‘s all real.

_Hyunsuk is really confused and he needs someone who can listen to him._

“You know yourself better, hyung. You know when will be that time that you are completely healed from this toxic relationship you had. And I know for sure, it will take much time.” he responded as he sips the light vodka in his martini glass.

“Thanks, Jae. You are the best.” Hyunsuk complimented as he drank the full Jack Daniel in the shot glass. He doesn't feel any tipsiness at all when he continously drink the whiskey.

“Stop drinking too much. Who will drive you to your unit, then? Remember that my house is in the opposite direction of yours.” Jaehyuk reminded, “Hyung! My gosh! You‘re wearing your real clothes stop drinking like a man!”

“Jack Daniels never got me drunk. I promise, one bottle only.” he answered as Jaehyuk shook his head in disbelief. “And I drink moderately so stop whining. Right Asahi?”

“I don‘t know, hyung if it‘s still a moderate drinking but I‘d like to attest that you‘re cute with that outfit. I loved it.” Asahi complimented.

“Yah! Why are you complimenting him? I'm here.” Jaehyuk said while pouting.

“Let‘s just dance, shall we? Asahi suggested. “Wanna dance, Thea noona?”

“I‘m fine here, you go dance already, lovebirds.”

He watched the two went to the dance floor. The bar is full of dancing people due to the alluring beats of the music. The people is really dancing wildly as if it's the time of their lives. And from here, Hyunsuk got himself thinking. _He never thought he could be this confident while wearing this feminine clothing he liked since when he was a college student. He always thought he will always be a tiger in his own small cage because his anxiety always haunt him._

Yoshinori cared for him once in blue moon. During the time, he always allowed Hyunsuk to do anything he want but gets mad whenever Hyunsuk is doing something wrong for his eyes. His mind is really unpredictable. Hyunsuk‘s love for collecting feminine clothings and wearing them sometimes make Yoshinori mad.

He wants Hyunsuk to be the man he loves but sometimes want to be a feminine ladyboy when his sexual appetite is hungry. It bothers the elder so much to the point that he cries during the make out sessions because sudden flashbacks always run on his mind because for all he know, the Japanese is such a pervert and pushed Hyunsuk to do something he didn't want to do. He never made Hyunsuk feel special at all.

Now that he is free from this toxicity, he can heal himself as the day will pass and maybe, Jaehyuk’s right. He knows when will be that time that he is completely healed and far from the past.

“Are you all alone, miss?” a man suddenly appeared on his side.

“I‘m with my friends.” he answered, without a hint of interest.

“Do you want me to accompany you? You seemed to be lonely here.” the man asked once again, unbothered by the look, Hyunsuk‘s been giving.

“No, I don‘t want so shut up and let me be alone.” he answered before shifting his gaze to the dance floor.

The man loses his hope and leaves Hyunsuk alone. He couldn‘t help but to silently curse himself because of how agitated he is. He hopes that nobody would come here to his side once again and decided to hit him up with their applesauces.

Time went fast and it‘s already 12 midnight. Jaehyuk and Asahi‘s already here together with him.

“Thanks for this night, noona. You‘ll be a hyung tomorrow once again.” Asahi teased.

“Sahi! You‘re like Jae already.” he responded, earning a small laugh from Asahi.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Jaehyuk added before waving their last goodbyes.

“See you soon, Asahi. Have a safe trip to home, you love birds. No more _side trips_ , okay?” he joked as their car went away. 

Hyunsuk sighed before going back to the parking lot where his car is and quickly drives away as the loud music became a whisper to his ear.

The strike of the whiskey never bothers him as he parked his car in the condominium. He doesn't even feel any tipsiness even if he drank the whole Jack Daniel's alone.

“Good evening, Miss Dorothea. It seems like you had fun.” the guard teased when Hyunsuk lowered his window.

“Sir, stop teasing me!” he chuckled.

“Just joking, Sir Madam. You may go now.”

He’s glad that the guard knows him very well especially this secret he has. He was scared at first when the guard finally knew the secret he‘s been hiding but instead of judging him, he happily accepted it and told Hyunsuk that he‘ll take his secret until his last breath. The reason? He‘s an ally of course.

Many people actually know about his secret, though they don‘t bother to ask and assure if their assumption is right. Others still judge him secretly but who cares anyway. He‘s the owner of this body and nobody owns him.

His thoughts were cut off as the cold breeze is making his legs and shoulders itch. He doesn‘t feel warm even if there‘s still a bit of a shot of whiskey in his body. He’s cold once again and he slightly blames himself for wearing this thin feminine clothing in the middle of the night.

“Damn! It‘s breezy here.” Hyunsuk scoffs as he waits for the elevator to open.

Once the doors have opened, he saw a man standing inside and realizes that he‘s not alone when he got inside the elevator. Since Hyunsuk parked his car from the uppermost parking lot, there's a chance that there'll be someone who will be with him from the lowest floor of the parking lot. He's not afraid since it's a protected condominium building so he guessed that the man behind him is also a condo unit owner.

_but the fact that the stranger might be fooled that he‘s riding the elevator with a woman makes him nervous._

_may all the gods help him._

Just then, he sniffed something fragrant. The perfume‘s fragrance lingers in the whole elevator that has a vanilla mint scent which made him feel a bit intoxicated. It‘s addicting that he wants to sniff in the man's shirt already.

He suddenly felt tipsy for smelling the vanilla mint fragrance. He felt that he's been drunk just by that so he immediately shook his head before rubbing his own temples. The man behind who constantly take quick glances a while ago, noticed this uneasiness and began to examine him a bit closer before going back to his position.

Hyunsuk‘s eyesight became more blurry which made him dug his fingers deeper to his temples.

“Y-Yoshinori...” Hyunsuk uttered before feeling like he's about to pass out and fall but luckily, he felt something that prevents him to feel the cold floor of the elevator. “Y-Yoshi... Is that you?”

_He‘s already inebriated and he can‘t tell who‘s this man holding him or even think straight. His eyes are already fuzzier than before._

“Miss, are you okay?” the man asked but instead of answering, Hyunsuk abruptly held the man‘s cheeks and did something that made the man who's holding him flabbergasted.

_Hyunsuk just kissed the man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this update! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Until next update, babies~


End file.
